


Young and Beautiful: A Jamilton Royal AU

by enchantingzinehairdoweasel



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Thomas Jefferson, Character Death, Cheating, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Past Abuse, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Thomas deserves better, Top Alexander Hamilton, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantingzinehairdoweasel/pseuds/enchantingzinehairdoweasel
Summary: Prince Thomas Jefferson was the fourth eldest child in his family, following his three older sisters. Unfortunately this means that he as a male has to be crowned King of France, but... how do you do that after falling in love with a Duke from England?
Relationships: Aaron Burr/George Washington, Abigail Adams/John Adams, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Charles Lee, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/Other(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. The Palace of Versailles

The sound of heels clicking on the floor filled the room, as well as the light swish of skirts flowing beautifully in the air. The young princesses spinning in circles along with their brothers who gleefully joined them in fits of giggles.

One of those Princes happened to be the fourteen-year-old Thomas Jefferson, the future King of France, or at least that's what his parents claim he'll soon be.

Thomas grinned and let out a laugh as his thirteen-year-old brother James Madison snuck a sip of wine. James let out a soft hiccup and caught the attention of General Washington from England, who turned around at the noise.

"Prince James, now what are you up to down there?" He asked in an amused tone, thankfully he didn't seem annoyed or mad.

"Nothing!" James squeaked, throwing his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"You're a worse liar than your father, and that's something you should be proud of," George then snickered softy.

James stayed silent for a few seconds and simply stared before saying awkwardly, "yes sir. I mean thanks... I guess?" The general rolled his eyes and patted the prince on the head.

After this, he turned and ran back to Thomas and buried his flushed face into his brother's neck. "I can't believe he noticed me..." his voice was muffled by Thomas's coat.

"You seem flustered," Thomas noted with a sly smirk.

Instead of refuting it, James simply punched him in the arm and spat, "Am not!" He didn't seem to notice the look of disapproval on his mother Abigail Adam's face.

"Come on, aunt Mary said she had a gift for us, remember?" Thomas insisted and lightly tugged James sleeve.

James then followed him over to their aunt, Mary Smith, she often came off as a cruel woman but in reality, she was as sweet as can be.

She grinned at the sight of her nephews and waved them over; once they stood in front of her, she pulledout a small book that looked old but in good condition. Mary then explained, "I was told that you both like the classic works of Shakespeare, so I got this for you."

She handed the book to them, "Romeo and Juliet," Thomas read out loud, a smile growing on his face as he remembered this was his favorite story as a little boy.

"Thank you aunt Mary!" He said gratefully, giving a small bow.

"Anything for my sweet neph-" Mary was interrupted by her sister -and the mother of the two boys- Queen Abigail Adams. "Now it's time to discuss important business with you two."

Her voice was firm, as always... James then responded clearly with, "what business mother?" Abigail drew in a sharp breath and let it out gently.

"I have concluded your betrothal James, to the Grand Duchess, Dolley Payne of Imperial Russia. And you Thomas, you're now betrothed to a Count who's from Russia as well; the boy has wonderful manners, is rich, and..."

Thomas tensed up immediately and didn't even bother to hear what else she was saying. He instead decided to say in a cold tone, "you said I could marry who I wish."

"Do not take that kind of tone with me, unfortunately, things have changed and I can't risk the crown being given to a fool," she snapped back, grabbing his wrist tightly.

"You're hurting me."

She let go immediately, seeing the startled look on her sisters face.

"Now may I be excused?"

Abigail hesitated before nodding, her son instantly turned on his heel and began walking towards the first exit he saw. He kept his head bowed the entire time, knowing the humiliation he could face if one of the noblemen noticed he was crying.

However, he stopped walking completely as he glanced to the side... a single thought disrupting anything he was thinking before.

what a beautiful man over there....

_____________________________________

Across the ballroom, two men conversed in a quiet tone, as to not catch anyone's attention. One of them happened to be General Washington, he kept glancing towards the royal family to see if any of them were eavesdropping.

The other man was much shorter in size and had his ink-black hair tied into a neat ponytail. He had dark eyes, a neatly trimmed goatee, and wore emerald green clothing.

"What if the King just... dies? No one needs to know how or why, no one will even care about his death either way," he stated in a bitter tone.

Washington rolled his eyes at his friend, "Alexander, you know we can't just give the crown to a girl who's more than willing to kill a person for being Protestant."

"Not my problem, once she's crowned I'm to go to Scots or perhaps even France. Besides my status as a Duke will make her hesitate."

"A common man like you won't leave in time," Washington said in a hushed voice, the supposed ‘Duke’ shot him an annoyed look.

Washington glanced to the side and a smirk made its way on his face. He then mouthed to Alex, "look behind you!" And subtly gestured towards someone.

Alex cocked an eyebrow before turning towards the direction, he saw who was standing completely still, simply staring at him. The young boy -One of the Princes he presumed- had quite a pretty face and very attractive features at such a young age.

However, the Prince’s eyes were red and puffy, his eyeliner slowly running down his cheek, staining his dark skin. He wore a maroon overcoat and breeches, visible stockings, and black heels with a buckle. Though the most notable part of his getup was the small crown -almost resembling a tiara- on his head, and the white feather that stuck out of his ebony curls.

Grinning as an idea formed in his mind, he turned to George saying, "I have an idea to better my life."

"Alex what the hell are you doing-" George was cut off by Alexander shushing him and turning to practically strut over to the Prince.

Thomas flinched and stood up straight, keeping eye level with the man. He then asked in a concerned tone, "are you alright, your highness?" Thomas gulped and nodded dumbly in response.

Alex lifted his hand and brushed the remaining tears away, causing the Prince to blush underneath his warm touch. "You shouldn't cry, not with such a pretty face." Thomas bit his lip and felt his heart melt at the comment.

"Duke Alexander Hamilton, I'm going to be a temporary secretary to your aunt for the next few months. So you'll be seeing me around more often," Alexander said smoothly.

Thomas took in a shaky breath and let it out, thinking that'll hide his blush for some weird reason. "That sounds nice."

"Care to dance?" Alex asked before lifting Thomas' hand to kiss the top of it softly.

Thomas nearly swooned at this action, he instead sighed and hummed as Alex's hand went to cup his cheek; stroking it gingerly with his thumb. "...I'd love to..."


	2. Feeling Helpless

Abigail Adams had a look of pure annoyance as she saw her son Thomas dancing with a slightly older boy. She already knew if he tried anything, his siblings would inform her immediately in fear of being degraded or shamed by her.

"John, what do you suppose he's doing?" Abigail quietly asked her husband, who shrugged, not really concerned. "Let the boy have his fun, you already upset him just minutes earlier."

Meanwhile with the young teens, the taller of the two had a dazed look with a kind smile. Thomas felt his heart tighten but in a good way, it was fluttering and his face was pleasantly warm with his flush.

"You're quite an interesting man, your highness, a true rose to the family, but underestimated by many of the noblemen and women," Alexander said softly.

"Is that so? I think I'm overestimated by them, they want me to be crowned King of France but... I'm not as intelligent as they shape me to be..." Before Hamilton could protest he continued with a coy smile.

"Let's just enjoy this lovely night, I'd like to talk with you in my room it'll be quieter in there," Thomas said quickly as he glanced around.

"Don't worry mon cher, I understand," Alex hooked a finger under Thomas' chin, lightly stroking it. He then gestured for him to lead the way, smirking as Thomas quickly did so.

A few people turned to look at the excited prince who was practically dragging an older boy towards his room, a few shook their heads in disapproval. One woman even huffed under her breath, "no wonder he's called a whore..."

A certain English king had a raised eyebrow at him, he hummed in thought as he vaguely remembered the prince. His wife, Eliza Jumel glared at him, slapping his arm harshly.

She then hissed, "George, he's fourteen, a child, don't even think about it!" Her husband, King George III, simply rolled his eyes at her as he responded with, "You're fifteen, not much of a difference, my dearest."

_________________________________________ 

Later that night...

Thomas laid back on his bed, holding a pillow over his face as he hid his blush from his brothers and sisters, who all had snuck into his room to gossip and learn more about Alexander Hamilton with him.

Eliza however seemed silent between their conversations, her head hung low but no one seemed to notice or care enough to know. Every once in a while she'd glance up to glare at Thomas, who didn't seem to notice.

"Hey Tom, did you do... you know, with him? We heard whispers from the noblemen!" The eleven-year-old Aaron Burr asked curiously as both he and Sally Burr attempted to pull Thomas up from his so-called, ‘hiding place’.

This question, however, made him sit up abruptly. "No! I would never lose my virginity to a boy I just met!" Eliza looked at him coldly and then saying, "sure you wouldn't," harshly.

Her siblings turned to face her, Thomas was startled as she spoke for the first time in... around an hour he guessed. "Liz, what's that supposed to mean?" He asked cautiously.

"... it's nothing... forget I said anything, I'm going to bed," she said in a weirdly calm tone before standing up to leave the room quietly, as their parents didn't know they were still up.

"Well that was odd," Maria Lewis said suspiciously, she then brushed her long dark locks away from her shoulders, turning to her brother.

"Is she mad at me?" He asked as a frown formed on his face.

Martha Wayles shrugged it off, "it's probably nothing, she's away from her daughter and Frederick isn't the greatest person to be around. We should just ignore her."

"Or ask her about it?" James suggested as he leaned against Thomas, his head resting on his shoulder.

Sally sighed, her light hair falling in front of her face, "you know how she is, she'll take it the wrong way and cut contact with us. Martha's probably right."

Martha smiled at her sister and scooted towards Thomas to pull his hair out of its loose ponytail. She decided to change the subject to not worry him, "what's this Hamilton like anyways?"

This changed Thomas's frown to a smile immediately, his face flushing warmly as he recalled how the secretary was towards him, telling about his kindness and natural charm.

"Does mother know about this?" Maria asked as she began braiding her hair, wincing as she ran her hands roughly through a bad knot.

"Not yet, I'm planning on telling her soon. She isn't too pleased with me right now, as she's already making marriage arrangements for me."

"Who knows, maybe she'll accept it."

"I doubt that Jemmie. She'll probably slap me for this, mother's already stressed with father being ill."

"No, she wouldn't-"

"She slapped Aaron for talking back to her," Thomas mumbled as he remembered his youngest brother yelling at their mother for something stupid probably, she didn't hesitate to hit him for it.

"Well that's typical for what happens to Aaron, who knows one day he'll lose his head for talking too much," James giggled as he saw the offended look on said brother's face.

"Very funny James and the peasants will be the ones to do me in," Aaron said in a monotone voice.

James grinned and turned back to Thomas, "just don't lose your head over something like this, once she sees how infatuated you are with him, she might make an exception. Or father definitely will, I mean what's the worse that could happen?"

"I'll be out of succession and I’ll be dead to her, that's what," Thomas grumbled as he grabbed a small fan off his nightstand, fiddling with it.

"He's just different to me, I know we have a connection and it's not like what happened with you-know-who... I just want a happy marriage with my sweet Alexandre, he makes me feel..." he paused to think of the best word to describe it, finally settling on a word after a few moments.

"... helpless." Thomas began fanning himself as he swore the room was getting hot, though it might have just been the blood running to his cheeks.

"You're a hopeless romantic, you know that right?" James asked with an amused expression.

Martha rolled her eyes at him, she then leaned forward to kiss Thomas's cheek affectionately, "just don't worry about it, in case that happens we'll be there no matter what. Especially me, we love you."

"I know, I know, it's just that... I don't think I'll be able to live with mother hating me for something as small as this..."

"Marriage isn't a small thing and that's the problem," Maria said softly as she reached out to grab his hands gently. "I should know. I'm marrying the future King of Scots and believe me, I'm not at all excited for it. James Reynolds is a cruel man who wouldn't care for me, the least I'll ever do for him is give him a child, a part of me hopes it's a daughter out of spite."

"That'll be your ruin," Thomas noted.

"I know that, but I have no idea what would happen if I did. I wish I could just elope with my dearest Elizabeth but that's impossible; your Alexander doesn't sound bad from what I hear, so you might have better luck than I do."

Thomas smiled, he just might have a small chance. It was very small but still a hope. "Oh! what time is it? The guards might check our rooms!" He asked worriedly.

"It's very late, we should go," Martha said quietly, she kissed Thomas's head and whispered, "it'll be alright dear, have a good night's rest and prepare yourself for tomorrow."

"I will, goodnight everyone," Thomas mumbled sleepily, resting his head on his pillow, pulling his blankets over him so he could curl up next to another pillow he had hidden under it, hugging it tightly.

The others all stood and tiptoed out of the room, Aaron holding the candle to light the way to their rooms.

Thomas looked around his now dark room, deep in thought. He wasn't lying or exaggerating as they probably believed when he said that Alexander made him helpless, he was being honest!

It was the full truth and he wasn't the least bit ashamed to admit it, he had faith in him. A single look into Alex's eyes and Thomas knew that the sky was the limit, it was all perfect to him.

Maybe he'll finally be enough for someone...


	3. Late Night Thoughts

King George III laid next to his wife Eliza Jumel, they were in a guest bedroom of Versailles. He was deep in thought as he stared at the ceiling, a single shine of the night lightly illuminated the large room.

He flinched as Eliza groaned and lightly snored in her sleep, he rolled his eyes, how charming of her. He was fond of the teen at times but she truly knew how to get under his skin, to make him want to strangle that delicate neck of hers.

However, her fierce temper and strong-willed personality were what drew him to her. She was different from his first wife Sarah Lennox, with who he went from being deeply in love to falling completely out of love in a matter of weeks, finding her simple and plain compared to the gorgeous and fiery French Princess, Eliza Jumel.

But even Eliza couldn't satisfy him enough as well, he wished for a son. A son, was that so hard for these women to do? That single reason was what made his first marriage with Lennox fail, now it caught up with Jumel as she birthed him a baby girl, not a baby boy.

It enraged him, how could Eliza do this to him? He did so much for her and she couldn't even perform the simple task of conceiving a son for him, he was better off leaving her for her gentlemen-in-waiting Samuel Seabury, who already had a little boy that he was more than willing to raise with George.

Sure Eliza still had her youthful beauty about her, What with her pale skin, rose pink lips and seemingly naturally flushed cheeks, and long raven black hair. By England's standards, she wasn't that good-looking but to George, she had been attractive mainly by personality. But that didn't stop him from thinking about one single thing, or more like a person.

Thomas Jefferson.

That was who was practically haunting his dreams for days on end, the pretty-faced Prince Dauphin of France, who was also Eliza's younger brother. He had reasons behind his attraction, after all, it was Jefferson's fault he even noticed him.

They met after an accident with Eliza that left him badly injured, he passed out as his head hit something hard during it. He had woken up to a candle-lit room and a young boy next to him, he had been startled by Thomas at first as he never noticed him in the palace or at all in general.

The Prince gave him a sweet smile that made George feel like kissing it off his lips, and those delicate lashes that seemed to unknowingly bat flirtatiously at the King. It surprised George when Thomas didn't notice how much he was staring at his lips, noting in his head how soft and pouty they looked.

They talked for nearly an hour, George admiring how adorable it was when the Prince accidentally rambled on in fluent French. Once they bid their goodbyes, he could've sworn he saw Eliza glared at Thomas, he had realized it was the first time Eliza hadn't filled his thoughts in weeks before Jefferson stepped in.

What he felt for Jefferson confused him for weeks until he concluded.

Was he in love Jefferson? No, he wasn't at all, they haven't known each other much personally after all.

Was he infatuated with Jefferson? Maybe he was.

Did he lust for Jefferson? He fantasized about the prince in bed with him or them having a private relationship with the public.

He nearly asked him if he could consider becoming a mistress to heighten his family's status. But if Eliza denied him at first, he had no doubts in his mind that Thomas would do the same but under a different reason.

He overheard someone in the French court telling another about how Eliza reacted to George being around Thomas for the first time. She shoved him against a wall, screaming at him until her voice was hoarse and her cheeks were flushed red.

Eliza had said something along the lines of "You were in there for almost an hour, I know you said something you whore!" And ever since that day she seemed to be distant from Thomas and her family in general.

The British man let out an audible sigh, standing up to quietly leave the room, he gave one last glance to the sleeping form of his wife before closing the door. He leaned against the door, wondering how he could get Eliza out of the picture so he could at least marry the lovely Samuel Seabury, who would most likely make him happier.

But how to do it? Annulment was going to be hard to achieve, after all, she does have a daughter but little Mariah Frederick looks exactly like George, minus her fiery red locks which she probably inherited from his mother.

Then again, there was another solution... treason. What to do? Eliza did seem like the type of woman to do so but there was no proof of it, well not that the court or jury will question their own King’s accusation.

Punishment for treason was always death, no matter how small the possibility of treason was. Adultery was treason and a crime against the King, he could get rid of the girl immediately with a claim of treason.

‘Is it worth it? Losing my wife who I gave up so much for?’ He asked himself as he walked down the long hallways of the palace, he scowled in frustration.

He glanced to the side to see multiple portraits of the French monarchs hung on the walls, some were paintings of ancestors from centuries ago or even as new as the day before, of the young Aaron Burr’s birthday. He paused in his steps as he observed one of Jefferson when he was around the age of eight or nine, in his hands was a violin and a small rose in his hair.

George smiled fondly at it but got startled as he heard a soft noise from the room behind him. He turned to look at the door, on the door it seemed to have little initials carved messily in the corner, "T.J" it read. So this was Jefferson's room, ‘I should remember this’, George thought with a small smirk.

He slowly walked closer to the door and stopped in front of it, lightly pressing his ear against it, hearing a bit more clearly, it was the sound of sweet humming and even a gentle voice singing.

Without a second thought he went on his knees to peer through the keyhole, almost clearly seeing the Prince laying on his side on the windowsill, he looked calm and content as he sang a sweet tune quietly under his breath, but George just barely heard it.

It was the same tune he overheard practically all of Thomas' siblings sing or hum, what an adorable thing to hear! He also noticed the Prince was wearing a white nightshirt that went down to his upper thigh. He seemed to share the trend of wearing stockings like all his siblings, except the small ribbon at the edge of the top was a rich magenta. A necklace was around his neck and on it was a golden cross, so he was most likely a catholic, unlike Eliza who easily converted from Catholicism to Protestantism.

"Far away... long ago..." Thomas softly sang, obviously not realizing he was being watched. George's breath was caught in his throat as he stood back up, this was a little too far to stare at Thomas in such a lewd manner.

George immediately ran for it as he heard a shuffle from the room as Jefferson heard him from inside. The king reached the end of the hallway and hid behind a thick curtain, gripping his heart as it felt as though it was about to burst, he just realized how warm his cheeks felt.

The door opened and the dim glow of a candlelit the hallway, after a few seconds it diminished and the door closed again. George let out a sigh of relief, thank God he wasn't caught practically stalking the Prince.

No matter what happened, or how long it took, he was going to make Jefferson his. It didn't matter how many lives needed to be thrown to the side, he could care less about it, but the chance of being with Thomas made his blood rush.

George finally had an answer to his question earlier: Was giving up Eliza worth it? Yes, it would be worth appeasing his lust for life and Thomas will surely fulfill that need of his...


	4. Dancing in the Rain

"What are you doing," a soft-voiced asked, startling Alexander out of his work, he turned to see Prince Thomas peering over his shoulder.

"Nothing that would concern you, your grace," Alexander said, reaching behind him to pull Thomas close to him. "What are you still doing up? It's rather late don't you think?"

"It's raining."

Alexander cocked an eyebrow at him, "... So?" Thomas blushed before mumbling, "Well I wanted to ask you something, but you appear to be busy so I’ll be on my way then-"

He stopped as a hand touched his, "what is it? What I'm working on isn't that important." That was a lie, it was extremely important. He was helping King George find a way to annul his marriage without Jumel knowing.

And quite frankly, he hated to be dragged away from his work but, desperate times call for desperate measures. Especially since there was the possibility of becoming the King of France through this little Prince... plus having someone like Jefferson all to himself sounded nice too.

"Let's go outside," Thomas said coyly, before continuing, "we can dance together. Doesn't that sound lovely?" He reached over and grabbed onto Alexander's hand, lightly tugging on it.

"Wouldn't we get sick?"

"I don't care much for that, if I can survive smallpox, I can survive a little cold!" Thomas said confidently, leading him out of the room towards the exit.

Alexander simply shook his head and tightened his grip on the Prince’s hand. Well, if he was going to get that crown, might as well play along with Thomas' little "games".

Within minutes they were switching between spinning around and slowly dancing together with gentle laughter filling the air. Rain-soaked their hair and nightclothes, but neither cared at the moment.

Alex then gripped Thomas's arm and whispered, "let's sit there for a bit, my dear," he was gesturing to a shaded area with a stone bench underneath it. "Ok!" That was the response he got.

The Prince sat down next to him and shyly brushed his soaked hair to the side. He stared at the ground with a deep flush across his cheeks. Alex raised an eyebrow at him before asking, "something wrong Thomas?"

"Mmm... not really. I want to know something," Thomas said with hesitance.

"What is it?"

"Would it be okay if I kissed you?"

"Why of course," Alex said like it was the easiest thing ever, which confused the prince.

Thomas scooted closer to Alexander and mumbled, "I uhh- I don't know what to do..." He looked down in embarrassment, he couldn't even do something as simple as kissing.... god he was pathetic.

"You've never kissed anyone before?"

"N-non," oh god no, he was about to start crying over a kiss.

Alex then hooked his finger under Jefferson's chin to make him lookup.

"Come here," Alex said softly. He pulled Thomas forward to press a soft kiss to his lips, it lasted quite a few seconds and it wasn't that bad.. okay it was kind of nice.

His lips were even softer than he had expected and tasted rather sweet. Plus the small hum he heard made it even better, Thomas's hands reached up to cup his cheeks in the most gentle way possible.

They both tilted their heads slightly and ended up deepening the kiss, the Prince immediately grabbed at Alexander's collar and tried to pull him even closer. Sure it wasn't the neatest kiss in the world, but once again, it was pretty nice.

When he finally pulled away, he noticed Thomas's eyes practically dilate and twinkle a bit. Alex looked away and didn't know what to say now; after a bit of silence, he turned back towards Thomas and saw him touching his lips with an adorable smile on his face.

The Prince then began to let out soft, childish giggles before saying, "I-I liked that!" He covered his face with his hands, feeling as though he was melting into a puddle.

"I'm... surprised you've never kissed anyone, I always figured you were experienced."

"Pardon?"

Well shit.

Alex tried to find a way to change the subject but instead shifted it onto the question, "have you ever been intimate with someone before?" Thomas quickly shook his head and quipped, "you're the first person I've ever kissed, and that's the most intimate thing I've ever done!"

"O-oh..."

"Are... are we 'lovers' now?" Thomas locked eyes with him as he asked this, there was only one answer he could think of. "I guess we are."

"My first lover! Oh, this is the best day of my life!" He squealed, throwing his arms around Alexander's neck.

Thomas only let go of him to press even more kisses to his lips, seeming to improve with each one. Alexander could only loop his arms around his lover's waist to keep him steady, laughing as Thomas began nuzzling his neck, the wetness of his hair wasn’t helping the fact that Alex’s shirt was soaked as well.

“Thomas my love, calm down!” He cooed, scratching the back of Thomas’s head.

Then the Prince looked back up at him, and then Alexander was stunned into silence.

It was as if he was reminded just how beautiful Thomas was, his wet curls looking utterly charming as they stuck to his forehead and cheeks. His cheeks were also flushed a soft red, and as Alex observed this, he realized that Thomas had dimples and the teeniest gap between his front teeth...

‘Fucking beautiful’ was his first clear thought, his lips curling into a genuine smile.

“Alexandre?”

“Mhm?”

“You want to dance some more?”

“Of course, sweetness!”


	5. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: slight smut but not too much (very non-graphic masturbation)

"My dearest, Alexandre

I long to have you by my side at this moment, my heart aches just for your company as I'm to go to another country for different man. I swear to keep my loyalty to you, I have no will, my life is yours."

Alexander didn't bother to read the rest of the letter, however the very end of the letter caught his eye. The words "yours forevermore, Thomas" it only made him roll his eyes.

"How sweet, he's writing love letters," Washington observed with a soft smile.

"Can he be anymore sappy with them?"

George snatched the letter away from him and skimmed through it, "it's a kind gesture, you should write back to him."

"Do I have to?" Alexander grumbled, feeling a headache come to him.

"If you plan on 'seducing' him I suggest you do. He's probably expecting an answer from you soon," George said with a fond look on his face as he stared at the letter.

"What do I even start with?" The younger of the two asked, there were so many ways to go into this. He could be blunt with his "attraction" or drag it on even longer for his personal amusement, as horrid as that could sound.

"Compliment him? Ask him how he's doing, or better yet, learn more about his engagement to the Russian Count."

Alexander tapped his chin in thought, this fiancé of Jefferson could possibly swoop him right off his feet and more... he couldn't take that risk, he needed to act fast. Plus it didn't help that Jefferson was easily flattered by simple words.

He immediately grabbed a quill and ink, scratching down the words "My beloved, Thomas..." from there, he wrote for what seemed like hours. As he finished it off with "Love, Alexander" he smirked knowing the effect it will have on the prince.  
_________________________________________ Moscow, Russia  
Meanwhile in Russia, Thomas and James were standing at the docks. Both were shivering violently from the cold and clutching each other's hands in a tight grip.

"Welcome to Moscow boys! This may be your new home in the future!" Queen Abigail practically shouted to them, even though she was standing right being them.

Thomas resisted the urge to groan, instead deciding to smile saying, "it is rather lovely, is it not James?" His brother's lip quivered before faking a big smile as well, nodding quickly.

"Come now, the Count is waiting for you Thomas. We shall visit the Grand Duchess Dolley tomorrow morning, I'm sure you'll like her James."  
_________________________________________ 

The visit didn't go as bad as Thomas expected, it went rather well. The Count, whose name was Patrick Henry, was extremely polite and kissed his hand sweetly. "It's an honor to be betrothed to such a beautiful jewel of manhood," was what he said. He was very handsome, with ocean blue eyes that were childlike, even warm to look at...

Yet, his heart belonged to another man. He couldn't just give it to someone else, he wouldn't fall for Henry. Regardless of how soft his fair hair looked, or how much he wanted to count the freckles on his nose.

His thoughts were then interrupted, as his lady in waiting, Maria Cosway, shook his shoulder lightly. "Thomas, you've received a letter." Thomas raised an eyebrow and asked, "from who?" She shrugged.

He took the letter and gently opened it up, he glanced at who it was from and it made his heart skip a beat. "I-I'd prefer to read this in private if you don't mind Maria."

"Of course, your grace."

"My beloved, Thomas

My heart in turn burns in what I can only describe as desire and want for you, there's something about you that can make any man fall weak. I miss you dearly and don't think for a second that I feel otherwise.  
No matter what that man says or does to you, don't ever let your loyalty to me falter. If I'm able to keep myself from another man, you should as well, but don't refrain from having your form of amusement in Moscow.  
I have also heard that the King of England is visiting the country, stay wary and please heed my advice, stay away from him. He'll assume a pretty nymph like you will fall for his charms. I must keep you safe from his grasp, so please, don't listen to a word he says to you.  
If you follow these instructions, I will come and steal you away from the darkness of your family, they would never understand what's between us. We've shared slight intimacies but I promise to show you, even more, I assure you that you'll love it.  
I want to-"

Thomas gulped as he read through the paragraph, his eyes widening at the suddenly explicit writing. He couldn't help but nibble at the tip of his thumb and lay down to compose himself. Alexander wanted him, all of him; for some reason that made him feel... amazing.

The words "bite" and "kiss" made his breathing turn shaky, he's never felt like this before. His free hand unconsciously trailed down his neck and slowly unbuttoned the first few buttons of his nightshirt, trailing his fingers up and down his chest.

"A-Alexandre~" he whimpered, reading, "trailing my fingers up and down your sides, hearing your sweet voice cooing my name as I ravish you." Thomas gasped out and the letter fell from his fingers as he covered his mouth, his eyes screwing shut.

Vividly imagining the man he loved dearly to be touching him, not himself. His left hand went to tug on his coarse curls, and his right one going down south to lightly brush against himself. "Oh, well that's a new feeling," he thought with a deep blush, deciding to do it again, thinking of Alexander hovering over him.

Within minutes he was finished with... whatever that was and sat back up, wondering what just happened? The heat and strange feelings he felt were gone as if they were never there... weird.

He jolted as he heard a knock on his door, frantically buttoning his shirt back up and standing on wobbling legs to answer it. He glanced down in horror to see something on his legs and the edges of his clothing, just great.

"Who is it?" He asked shakily.

"Cosway, your mother has requested your presence!"

He sighed in relief, "I'll be out in a bit, I just need to get dressed!" He laid back down and caught his breath, which was close. Might as well clean himself up and put on something formal.

Thomas then realized he hasn't even finished the letter yet. He quickly grabbed it and read the last few lines, they were much softer and sweeter than the lust of the last ones.

"I love you dearly my sweet nymph, your love means more than anything to me.  
Love, Alexander"

A loving sigh and smile went across his lips, regardless of what Alexander wanted physically, he still wanted Thomas' love. The French Prince would gladly give him just that.


	6. Intoxication

Queen Abigail grabbed her sons and practically dragged them towards the carriage, talking eagerly as they walked. Rambling about how amazing and grotesque operas were, claiming that Thomas would love them as he already had such a strong passion for music.

Despite the fact he was forced to stop playing the violin when he turned fourteen.

They hopped into the carriage and Queen Abigail continued talking, using hand gestures to emphasize her points. 

"Lucky for you Thomas, your fiancé will be there as well! Rumor has it, he enjoyed your presence very much, I knew he would find interest in you," she announced proudly, turning only to smile at her eldest son.

"That's wonderful mother," Thomas asked with a shining fake smile, she could see right through it but didn't care to mention it. "I'm positive this will end in marriage by the end of the year!" She gloated.

James reached towards Thomas's hand and gently grasped it, giving a kind look when his brother turned towards him. "Look on the bright side, once you become the King of France, everyone will adore you, just as you deserve," he whispered.

Thomas silently nodded his head and tried to enjoy the long carriage ride, along the way he started silently counting the snowflakes he saw. Which quickly got boring but it was better than trying to reason with his mother on why he didn’t feel comfortable going, she insisted that he took his coat off once they got inside.

To show off his ‘lovely shoulders’ or whatever she was talking about.

The carriage stopped abruptly, startling the French monarchs. The Queen quickly got over it and stepped out of the carriage with the assistance of the coachmen, she shouted for them to follow her.

Thomas attempted to get off by himself, worried if the coachmen would take advantage of grabbing him. Unfortunately, he nearly slipped on the ice and was caught mid-fall, the coachmen turned out to be an older and chubby man, who kindly said, “careful there, sonny. The ground will take you down before the wind!” Thomas mumbled a thank you with a blush.

He proceeded to follow his mother into the Opera house, he had only been to once when he was around... seven or eight? He thinks he saw “Il ritorno d'Ulisse in Patria”, the show was based on the Odyssey he remembered.

It had been far too long, he specifically remembered falling asleep in his father's lap during most of act 2 and woke up right at act 3.

He honestly admired Penelope's faithfulness, deciding that when he saw her performance that he wanted to be just like her.

Honest and true to her spouse.

Thomas glanced around the huge room, then at the stage. "Where will we be sitting?" He asked, slipping off his thick coat and handing it to the doorman.

"In one of the boxes mon cher, now come!" She ushered them both up the steps, James tripped on the third step so it was kind of funny.

They both quickly sat down, Thomas giggling at James' flushed expression. However, his giggles stopped as he felt a light tap on his shoulder, his mother pointing at the Count, who was looking down at them from his box. 

‘Just great’... he thought in annoyance, of course, he couldn’t have a moment of peace to himself.

“Be polite Thomas, give him a smile,” his mother ordered.

Thomas rolled his eyes before he blew a kiss towards him. The Count blushed and looked away, "what a man he is," the Prince grumbled as he sunk into his seat.

"Lucky for us we didn't miss the curtains," Abigail said cheerfully, ignoring her son’s offhanded comments. 

"Now, be a dear and sit with your fiancé. We wouldn't want to send a bad message to the Russians, and stop looking so miserable," her last words came out in a slight hiss.

"Yes mother," Thomas replied, brushing his hand through his curls. He stood up and sulked on his way to Count Henry's box, the passing seconds felt agonizing to him.

He took his seat and flashed a dazzling smile at Henry, who quickly complimented him. He then pointed out how most of Thomas's arms were showing off quite a lot of skin. The Prince rolled his eyes as he saw the flustered look on the count's face as he stared at his bare neck, which was holding a simple necklace.

"You are alluring your highness," Henry whispered as he brushed his hand against Thomas's lower arm, lightly caressing it. He stopped almost immediately as he noticed the look of discomfort from Thomas, apologizing as he removed his hand.

Finally losing restraint, Thomas snapped, "just because I sit next to you doesn't mean you have permission to touch me, hands-off." 

Seeing the startled look on Henry's face, he smirked with a coo, "not so alluring now am I?"

"I am-"

They both flinched as a loud cello started playing, this was going to take forever. But... the actors and actresses were quite amusing in their queer costumes. Might as well enjoy this as much as he can.

Thomas shut his eyes and blocked everything and everyone out as he listened to the strong vocals and orchestra playing almost aggressively. Wishing he was still sitting with his brother, or at least by himself.

He could've sworn the room just got colder, biting his lip he started hugged his body tightly, beginning to shiver. As he did this, he heard whispers and gasps from parts of the audience, lifting his head to see exactly who came through the door.

King George iii of England, his wife- and Thomas' older sister- Queen Consort Eliza Jumel wasn't with him, normally she'd be hanging off of his arm. The King looked right at him, a predatory glint in his eyes, making the Prince freeze in his seat.

"Charmante de vous voi," the king said with a simpered look.

Thomas choked back his breath, remembering what Alexander had warned him about. He had said, ‘stay wary and please heed my advice, stay away from him.’ 

It was simple instructions to follow.

So he knew better than to respond to him, right? But that didn't stop his natural politeness from saying, "Bonjour le roi George," there's mistake number one. He felt his heart flutter as the King chuckled deeply and sat down next to a guard.

He watched George with nothing short of fascination, the King had champagne blonde hair, blue eyes that shined purple in the soft light, and skin as pale as the moonlight. To put it simply, he had this glamorous appeal to him.

Thomas tilted his head, finding that he couldn't pull his gaze away... he didn't seem that bad he looked quite handsome. Maybe it wouldn't do any harm to talk to him, after all, he hadn't spoken to him since he was about thirteen, two whole years ago.

When the applause of the audience came, Thomas stood up as the noise was too much to handle for him. He quickly exited the box, ignoring Henry's words of protest, and walked off to a seemingly empty area. The noise of the audience sounded muffled behind the walls, he sighed in relief and leaned against the wall.

He was startled as a voice filled the room, it was a British accent. "I've been wishing to see you, old friend," he looked over and saw King George standing by the door, he looked amused.

"It's been quite a while," Thomas said almost carelessly, no longer thinking about Alexander's warning.

George paused and looked over Thomas, his eyelids drooping as he asked, "you look enchanting tonight, special occasion?" The Prince shook his head.

Thomas forgot his shoulders were uncovered, his coat was still with the doorman. "My mother decided we needed to get ‘more accustomed to this country’, it's quite ridiculous but... Russia is stunning in its unique way."

"Not as stunning as Versailles, I suppose?” George pointed out as he took a step closer to him. 

"Versailles is my home after all. But, I was told that my parents are planning to have a small cottage built for me, so I can finally have privacy from staff."

Thomas couldn't help but smile at the thought, not noticing George's eyes tracing over his exposed skin. Once he finally realized it, he flushed and was about to hide behind a curtain from the window next to him but, he was stopped by George placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I've heard that you're in a relationship with a member of my court."

"P-pardon? I don't know what you're-"

"Alexander Hamilton, my secretary. Don't worry I'm not upset," his tone was strange, the Prince was unable to figure out the emotion it was depicting. 

Thomas quickly asked how the two had kept their relationship completely private! There was no way Alexander was foolish enough to tell anyone.

"Hamilton talks about you quite a lot, I didn't understand how he could catch your eye. So I'm curious, how did he steal your heart?" George continued, his grip tightening almost possessively.

"I-I... well..." the prince stuttered out, not knowing how to answer. 

He began to feel completely and utterly intoxicated as he stared into George's violet eyes.

George decided to see how far he could take his touch, tracing his finger across Thomas's neck to under his chin, leaning forward slightly, his lips close to Thomas's ear. "Because I don't believe you feel anything towards him, you're just confused."

"H-how dare you!" Thomas spat, pulling from his grasp.

"I'm only speaking the truth."

Thomas barked back, "I do have feelings for him, I've never felt closer to another man!"

"Is that so?" George challenged, practically cornering Jefferson.

Thomas hesitated before nodding, why did he feel so hesitant, so nervous?! George placed his hands on Thomas's waist before remarking, "I can prove you wrong, just like this," he leaned forward once again, the younger man tensing up.

A chaste kiss was placed on his neck, it was slow and tender. His voice fell short, a delicate sigh escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered shut. It was different from when Alexander kissed any part of his skin, he was bubbly and giggly when it was his Alexander. Now he was overall silent and simply flushed, nipping at his lip when George's lips brushed against his shoulder, trying to see more skin.

His eyes snapped back open as he realized what was happening, this wasn't his love, this was his sister’s husband. He shoved George as hard as he could, pulling his arm back and practically tearing out of the room.

He needed to leave, needed to find his mother, tell her what had happened! She would believe him, she had to, he was her son after all... 

But then again, would she? Would she believe him if he told her anything about this?

That's why he shut his mouth as soon as he stood behind her and his brother, not letting a word escape his throat. Someone in the French court spread rumor that he was promiscuous, a prostitute, immoral, lascivious even.

She would instantly say he was a whore for allowing the English King to even be near him and then say he was a slut for letting him kiss his neck. He'd be blamed for the King’s interest in him, he deserved to be blamed. 

There was no point, she wasn't going to believe him.

So instead, he took a seat next to his brother, telling them that he wanted to stay with them. Faking a cheerful look towards his brother James, he pretended that he was okay.

He could pretend, he could lie, it would all be okay if he just didn't say anything...


	7. His Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut (oral and fingering but not full thing)

The two lovers were curled up in the Prince’s bed chambers, both under the sheets with their fingers intertwined. The warm sun was pleasant against their skin, though Alexander was showing the most as he was shirtless, Thomas was still wearing his long white button-up shirt.

Suddenly Alexander sat up, softly saying, "I have a gift for you," his fingers were running through his lover's curls. Prince Thomas immediately lifted his head and cooed in a coquettish tone, "Is that so, my love?"

Alexander reached over for his bag, digging his hand into it. Thomas lovingly hummed in delight as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pressing his cheek against his bareback. 

“Alexandre,” he mumbled lazily.

“Hm?”

He kissed Alex’s shoulder as he whispered, “your skin’s so soft... I adore it.”

Thomas could never not find it humorous when Alexander questioned him for not showing much skin when they were alone, as the Duke was often shirtless or at the very least would have his shirt completely unbuttoned around him. He would always answer with “I have reasons for being virginal, perhaps I’m just trying to impress the lovely Diana.”

The truth was that the Prince genuinely valued his virginity, it was his way of fighting back against the slanderous rumors about him. In a way, he made a personal vow to keep it until his marriage was to be consummated. He was also saving it for someone special, and he was more than sure that the special person he was going to give it to was the very man right next to him.

"Aha! Found it!" Alexander said with a bright grin, holding up a tiny box in his hands.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, tilting his head as he took it. He delicately undid it, trying hard not to rip or tear anything, and finally, it was open to reveal a small and very simple necklace.

Champagne-colored pearls were stringed together, and a golden locket was hanging from it. It had a design of the Fleur-de-lis on the locket, it was gorgeous and felt so sincere. "It's perfect," Thomas said gratefully, his heart thumping against his chest.

He quickly undid the small ribbon and wrapped the necklace around his neck, having Alex retie it so it will stay. The locket fell against his chest, it looked so beautiful, he was filled to the brim with happiness at the mere sight of it.

"I figured you would like it," Alex chuckled.

In reality, Alexander had swindled it out of a local merchant. He was informed that it was in fact fool’s gold, not real gold. At the time he didn’t care and just wanted to win over the Prince’s affection, which was clearly working with the way he was smiling.

It wasn’t like he could tell the difference.

As Thomas caressed the necklace, Alex found himself staring at his lover’s tender-looking neck. His eyes traveled down to see whatever skin was visible underneath the Prince’s soft shirt, he was the embodiment of temptation.

"Now come here, sweetness, I’ve been wanting to do something with you,” His hands went to grab at Thomas' hips, pulling him even closer to him.

"And what is it that you want to do Monsieur Hamilton?" Thomas asked coyly.

Alexander smirked as his fingers traveled under Thomas's nightshirt, up to his sides and back. Feeling soft flawless skin underneath his fingertips, how tempting it was to dig his nails into the plump flesh to leave marks. He licked his lips as he noticed the flustered look on his lover’s face, how adorable.

"Al-Alex!" Thomas stuttered out. Before he could say anything about his vow, Alexander held a finger to his plush lips.

"Shh, it’s alright Thomas. I promise we won't go too far, this will feel just as great though. Just calm down and trust me, you do trust me right?" Alex asked with a soft smile.

"I do."

"Good," Alexander began unbuttoning the white nightshirt, he was doing it slowly just to tease.

They shared a quick kiss and Alexander lightly mumbled against his neck, "just stay calm," he began kissing down his chest, down to his stomach, "I don't want you to change your mind about us for a second," then he went down even lower and—

Thomas's sweet gasp filled the room.

It was unlike anything he ever felt before, Alexander’s soft lips were wrapped around the head of his cock. It was so pleasantly strange, his mouth felt so warm and inviting. His thighs twitched as he breathed out shakily, whimpering, “A-Alexandre?”

Alex hummed around him, sending a pleasurable shiver up his spine. “Sh-show me, what you c-can do—oh God!” As directed, Alexander hollowed out his cheeks and took more of the Prince’s member in, sucking tantalizingly slow before beginning to bob his head.

Thomas bit his bottom lip and entangled his fingers in Alex’s hair, whimpering out his lover's name, which only made him go faster. Then he came off his cock with a ‘pop’, chuckling deeply as he kneaded Thomas’s sweet thighs. 

“Why’d you stop?” Thomas whined, bucking his hips up.

“Because I wanted to see if you wanted me to please you even more,” Alexander answered, lifting Thomas's hips before pressing a tender kiss to his inner thigh, making him tremble.

Then he said in a teasing tone, “that is... unless you don’t want me to please you more.”

“I never said that! Show me,” Thomas pouted but was immediately surprised by Alex raising his fingers to his lips.

Alexander could only explain with a single word, “suck.” The French Prince didn’t understand but did as told, taking the index and middle finger into his mouth, lightly suckling on them.

It took all of the Duke’s self-control to not take his hand back to completely ravish Thomas, but he didn’t as he knew his lover was nowhere near prepared. So he patiently watched Thomas kiss his ring finger before taking it into his mouth as well.

It was a charming sight, to say the least.

Once Alexander figured that it was enough, he took his hand back and told Thomas to prepare himself, which only excited him.

“Now before I do this, please know that if you want me to stop at any time, even for a break, you’re more than welcome to say something,” he gently instructed, smiling himself as he saw Thomas nod and blow a kiss at him.

Alex began to gently ease his index finger inside the Prince, obviously startling him, as he let out a soft gasp. It was a completely new feeling, he was well aware that this type of intimacy was the kind he’d have to get used to once he married but, he didn’t expect for it to feel so... weirdly pleasant?

It only got better as Alexander began to slowly stroke his member as he went deeper and deeper with his finger, curling it around inside him until Thomas let out a sharp cry from immediate white-hot pleasure. “Found it,” Alex calmly noted, letting another finger slip in and started to practically massage that sweet spot inside Thomas.

“M-mon amour!” Thomas moaned out, his back arching as pleasure pulsated throughout his body. Alexander made a humming sound, Thomas asked in a weak voice, “why does that feel s-so good?”

“That’s your sweet spot,” Alex answered, “your prostate to be exact, it’s a man’s pleasure spot. Feels heavenly doesn’t it, I remembered the first time I fingered myself, most pleasurable thing on the planet,” without warning he let his third slide in, thrusting them in and out quickly.

He heard Thomas babbling nonsense as he did this, so to make the Prince break, even more, he took his cock back into his mouth. This time he took the entire length into his mouth after relaxing his throat, his nose touched skin and he knew that once he heard Thomas practically sobbing from the pleasure, he was doing well.

It honestly impressed him that the Prince was lasting this long, with the way he was whining and whimpering earlier, he would’ve expected him to come the second he touched his prostate. But then again, he always enjoyed a surprise so this was very much a fun experience for him as well.

Of course, Thomas eventually came after Alex pulled off again to lightly tug and pump his cock a few more times, as well as pressing his fingers hard against his prostate. He came with a weeping sound that vaguely resembled Alexander’s name.

The Duke sighed before affectionately caressing Thomas’ cheeks, which had tears of pleasure streaming down them. He quickly kissed and wiped them away, whispering about how good he did and that he was proud of how easily he took it.

To say Thomas loved the praise is a bit of an understatement, it made him feel good about himself for once. Especially when Alex kissed his lips in a slow yet incredibly sweet way, “I adore you,” he whispered in a raspy voice.

“Th-thank you...” Thomas giggled, still struggling to get over the euphoric feeling of... what was it called?

“What did I just do? At the end I mean?” Thomas innocently asked, pointing at the substance on his stomach.

Alexander blinked a few times before asking, “sweetness, do you not... know what an orgasm is?”

“Oh, that’s what it’s called! It felt really good when that happened... I still feel good, to be honest,” he responded, wiping his sweat away.

“You know since I’m still kinda hard over here—”

Thomas snickered, “deal with it yourself, my love.” Alex sputtered a few times before exclaiming, “I give you the time of your life and you leave me here to deal with my arousal, you really are a brat!”

The Prince could only laugh at his lover’s adorable pout, sitting up as he said, “Oh hush you, always so dramatic. We can do something like this another time, it left me feeling exhausted. Now come here and cuddle with me!”

Alexander rolled his eyes with a grin, “alright alright, don’t complain about me then,” he laid next to Thomas and let him curl up to him, his arms hooked around his neck and Alex tried not to be too close to him, due to his problem that Thomas so rudely denied to help him with.

General George Washington always told him that once he was exhausted or at peace, he completely lost his filter. So that prompted him to ask, “can’t I at least go between your thighs, you’d still be a vir—”

“Shhh, sleep now.”


	8. Famille du Roi

“Where have you been?”

That was the first question asked by Thomas’ older sister, Maria, who held a suspicious expression on her lovely face.

“In my room, why do you ask, sweet sister?” He responded easily.

She had stopped him in the middle of the hallway, she appeared to have came out from one of the guest rooms.... odd. He would’ve questioned this if he already wasn’t backed into a corner, which he literally was.

Maria was about to say more when an angelic voice interrupted her, “Marie... where did you go?” The Princess froze and whipped around, seeing a young woman peeking out of the guest room.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, he felt like he had seen her before. Her sleek black hair reached her plump shoulders, her eyes appeared to be a deep brown color, being complimented by her long lashes. She briefly reminded him of what he envisioned a Naiad to look like, especially with the loose baby blue blanket she was covering herself with.

Then he finally realized who she was, Lady Elizabeth Schuyler of the Netherlands, daughter of the famous Lord Philip Schuyler. 

Her younger sister was actually one of his Ladies-in-Waiting!

She was also a Dutch woman, which made Thomas snort, “a Dutch girl, Marie? I figured you at least would’ve gone for one of the Austrian girls that were visiting a couple days ago!”

His sister flushed red before she hastily ushered Elizabeth back into her room, whispering rather loudly in French that she shouldn’t come out for another few minutes. Thomas found this situation rather amusing, as well as an excellent distraction.

So he took this as an opportunity to quickly say, “I guess I’ll be on my way, enjoy yourself ‘Marie’!” He teasingly said as he rushed away, being well aware how much she hated being referred to as the French equivalent of her name.

He could hear her shouting for him to come back this instant, but he could care less, that was one less awkward situation he would be in.  
____________________________________________

Alexander Hamilton was sitting next to General Washington, who was lightly tapping his empty plate with his fork and knife (Alexander would’ve said something if he didn’t want to hurt his mentor's feelings). “Exactly why am I here?” He asked rather bluntly, he had been invited to join the Royal Family’s Ball, for reasons unknown.

“Because the Dowager Duchess, Madame Mary Adams, wants her secretary to get more comfortable with the Royal Family,” George answered in a patient tone.

The younger man rolled his eyes, “of course...” he honestly didn’t want to come, the British King was becoming more and more impatient by the day with him, it was as if something fueled the fire awhile ago.

Fortunately, they didn’t have to wait any longer, as a rather plump man waddled over to the large doorway, calling for everyone’s attention in French. Alexander knew French so as the man spoke, he would quietly whisper the translation to George (who didn’t speak a lick of the romantic language).

“Pourrions-nous accueillir la famille royale, les Adams!”

The way he introduced them each was how the French addressed their Royals, it was a little strange to Alexander, who came from an English court but he could roll with it.

Hell they were even using the French variants of their names, only confusing the General more as Alex tried to quickly explain this.

The man referred to them as the ‘Famille du Roi’, meaning Royal Family. 

Madame Abigaïl, coming out in a large vermillion dress, with her hair done up in a messy bun that vaguely resembled a flower.

Monsieur Jean, having on a simple suit that was in the color of Aegean, his shiny smile honestly looked fake.

Then there was the “Enfants de France”, the children walked out without much effort, looking more annoyed than refined.

Madame Royale Marthe was wearing a lovely golden gown, her long black hair was in a tight-looking fishtail braid.

Madame Marie, dressed in deep crimson, Alexander swore he had never seen such a gorgeous woman, she genuinely made him think of Aphrodite with how beautiful her features were.

Madame Élise, her emerald green dress was rather plain, as if to show off her natural beauty with little to no makeup.

There was a pause in their entrances, and Alexander realized it was because Thomas hadn’t come out for his turn. The three sisters gave each other questioning looks, Eliza looking less concerned than the other two.

The Queen whispered for him to continue even without Thomas’ appearance, he obediently followed her order.

Ducal Jacques, who came out in a dark grey suit with an extremely worried look on his face, kept glancing back at the entrance.

As if desperately waiting for his brother to appear there.

Ducal Aaron as well as Madame Sarah, the former in a flamboyant sapphire blue suit, looking as unconcerned as can be. Sarah looked conflicted, her tiny frame looked out of place in her baby blue dress that was embroidered with one too many ribbons.

Alexander silently made a note to leave to look for the Prince once he got the chance.

The audience clapped for them, though a few hesitated as the Prince Dauphin hadn’t shown up yet. 

Abigail hissed to her husband as quietly as she could, but Alex managed to hear, “I swear when this is done I’m going to give that boy the beating of his life! This was for him!”

Her husband tried to calm her down by saying, “I’m sure he has a reason—”

“God forbid we offend the Count!”

Alex perked up as he heard that, the Russian Count Thomas wrote about was here?!

He cursed to himself and was about to stand up before George grabbed his wrist, telling him to stay in his seat, he would call attention to himself if he tried to leave now. “Wait a few minutes, Alexander, the Queen already appears to be on edge.”

The Queen then walked to the center of the room, addressing, “forgive us, our dear guest! It appears that my eldest son has better things to do than come to the celebration that was meant for him, and his fiancé who took the time to visit us.... you can come out now Count Henry,” she said her last words in a monotone voice.

A young man came into the room, with skin as pale as the moon, hair being as light as wheat, and deep blue eyes that Alexander could see from his seat. He even swore he could see freckles littering his aquiline nose.

Alexander felt jealously boiling in his stomach, so this was the man who Jefferson was to marry? He didn’t understand why he suddenly felt possessive of the Prince, he already swore to himself that he wouldn’t develop feelings for the boy he originally dismissed as a floozy.

The Russian man simply responded with a kind smile, “don’t worry about this Madame, I’m certain that he has reasons to not be here. I’m not offended, though I do suggest that you send a maid to check on him.”

“That won’t be necessary, he has made his choice. Now onto the cele—”

She was interrupted by the doors being flung open, everyone in the room turned to see the panting figures of three young women.

The three of them had dark complexions, one with short curly hair that barely passed her ears, the second had long dark brown hair that reached her mid-back, and the third had extremely long black curls that reached her small hips.

Their dress’s respective colors were salmon pink, buttery yellow, and mauve.

The one in pink cried out, “your majesty, the prince is gravely ill!” The crowd gasped in shock, which turned into a state of panic like the one in mauve sobbed out the next words.

“We fear it’s the deathly scarlatina!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a brand new chapter that wasn’t pre-written on wattpad, so I hope you enjoy!! Plz comment ur thoughts


	9. The Count and the Common Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick and Alexander have a talk

The Monarchs were shocked into silence, Abigail seeming to regret her previous words while John managed to tell them to lead him to his son, following them on shaking legs. He was terrified for the well-being of his child, scarlatina was an extremely dangerous disease when untreated, and many of the French doctors were too afraid to go near a victim of it.

The best thing they could do was try and wait it out, despite the risk, or have a doctor from another country come in as fast as possible.

He sped behind them, not hearing their frantic whispers to one another.

"Elisabeth, he'll live through it right?" The yellow one asked.

The mauve one, Elisabeth snapped back, "don't speak like that, Margarita! He'll be okay!"

The pink one said, "girls we need to stay calm for the King, and for Thomas as well! It's our duty as his loyal servants—"

"—Ladies-in-Waiting, Maria—"

"Whatever! We'll make sure that he'll be okay, now hush the both of you!"

They stopped right in front of the Prince's door, Maria giving the King a pitiful look, "you mustn't get too close to the poor boy, your highness, it's possible you'd catch the illness as well."

John almost didn't care but he reminded himself, if he got sick as well, who would take care of his sweet little boy?

He gently opened the door, fearing that he'd scare Thomas, who he saw curled up in his bed. He was trembling under his blankets, coughing violently as he gasped for air.

The King almost ran to his son but forcibly stopped himself, "mon pepit chou?" He uttered, using one of the endearments he used towards Thomas.

His little Prince managed to turn his head towards him, his fathers heart dropped to his stomach. He saw as Thomas coughed that his tongue appeared to have a thick layer of white over it, his lymph nodes were also very visible, meaning they were extremely swollen, confirming the girl's diagnosis.

"P-papa?" Thomas cracked out, his voice sounded hoarse and weak from how much he was coughing.

John got as close as he could, lightly shushing him, "it's alright, mon bébé," he went down on a knee as he whispered, "please just try to rest, we'll get a doctor to help you as soon a possible," he blew a kiss at him, as he wasn't able to touch his poor boy.

Thomas nodded as best as he could in his state. It broke John's heart, knowing that he would suffer a week of this if the doctor couldn't come earlier than in a few days.

"Lady Cosway," he said, getting Maria's attention, "alert the English doctor immediately, he must get here as soon as possible..."

She nodded her head and was about to rush out before being stopped by an arm grabbing her, she looked up to see the Count, Patrick Henry. He shook his head, saying, "that won't be necessary."

"Whatever do you mean?" Margarita asked, gesturing towards the ill Prince.

"I just so happened to bring one of my best doctors from my home country, there was an outbreak of scarlet fever a few months back and the old man wanted to take precautions. I'd be more than happy to have him aid my fiancé," he explained.

The Ladies-in-Waiting stared at him in shock, before they could thank him the King fell to his knees, clasping his hands together as he cried out, "God bless you, Henry! We wouldn't have gotten a doctor in time if it wasn't for you," he got back up to kiss him firmly on both the cheeks before commanding him, "now bring the doctor here, who knows how much longer my son can stand his state!"

Patrick nodded with a determined look, running off to find his doctor.  
_____________________________________________

Alexander, as he opted to do earlier, snuck out of the chaos of the ballroom and rushed towards his lover's room. Scarlatina, Scarlet Fever, a scorned and feared disease, he was lucky to have not caught it during the pandemic in England awhile back.

The thought of Thomas laying in his bed, shivering and crying from how much the illness hurt him... God it made his heart ache in the worst way possible.

He knew that even if he didn't want to, he had to be there for him. He already had the Prince's affection, he just had to keep it.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw the pale bastard with his back against Thomas' door, in his hands was a small pendant necklace. He was twirling it in his nimble figures, observing it with an unreadable expression on his face.

Alexander couldn't stop himself from scoffing at the sight of him, which caught his attention. "Who are you?" The Count asked, slipping the necklace into his pocket.

"I'm Alexander Hamilton, the Dowager Duchess's secretary," he replied in a professional tone.

"What are you doing over here?" Patrick questioned, glancing at the Prince's door.

Alexander shrugged, "she sent me here to check on him, she told me that she was going to try and calm the crowds down."

Thank God he was good at improvising.

Patrick nodded his head, then frowned, "my poor fiancé, I wasn't expecting him to be put in such a dire situation while I was here. Apparently he caught the illness from one of the Austrian girls that showed symptoms of the illness."

"Exactly why are you still here, shouldn't you be retiring to your room since the Prince won't be out of his anytime soon?" Alex suggested, trying to get him out of the way so he could at least see the Prince.

The Count simply chuckled, explaining, "in sickness and in health, I am to vow to him on our wedding day. Though I don't see why I shouldn't be by his side before we marry, he is to be my husband and I shall treat him as one."

Alexander gritted his teeth as he said, "are you sure the Prince is up for this arrangement? I mean, I've heard that he had no say in this."

"I can only hope to win his affection, his love would be the best thing any man could ever achieve. Unlike many others, I've been given the chance to... as you may phrase it, 'woo him'."

It was so tempting for Alex to brag about the Prince's strong desire for him, the love he already displayed for him even though it couldn't have been longer than three weeks. But he had to keep his mouth shut, just this once.

The Queen would no doubt catch word of it and possibly punish the Prince for his incompetence. There was no need to nip Alexander's plan in the bud, especially when he had it so good with Jefferson.

"You know, I've actually met the Prince before he visited me in Russia," Patrick confessed, pulling Alexander out of his thoughts.

He elaborated, "I'm a fiddle player, and as you may have heard, Thomas was an excellent violinist. A prodigy they called him... anyways a couple years back, there was a performance in the Netherlands that I was to perform at, Thomas was there as well."

"Well isn't that coincidental," Alex grumbled as he tried to see if there was another entrance into the Prince's room.

"My sister likes say it was fate that made us meet, I don't necessarily disagree with her."  
________________________________________ 

Thomas woke up to a soaked warm rag being pressed onto his head, his eyelids felt heavy and his throat was sore, his entire body also felt so fatigued yet shivered from how cold the room felt. He almost regretted living due to how horrible he felt, especially when he tried to move his head and suddenly felt on the verge of passing out again.

Then a voice broke the disturbing silence, "ah, you're awake!" He could barely make out a rosy-cheeked old man who was holding small bottles in his wrinkled hands, he continued saying, "hear it from me, your highness, you're a fighter. Not many get to get through the fever as well as you, especially this quickly!"

The Prince made a confused noise, so the old man explained, "I'm Patrick Henry's doctor, your father wanted me to nurse you back to health. The scarlet fever should be gone within the week if we make sure you take your medicine 'till then."

Then the Doctor said, "oh and—once you feel better of course—there are two letters from your fiancé that you might want to read, he slid them under the door. Romantic isn't it?" He chuckled deeply as he showed off the two letters before placing them on Thomas' nightstand.

Thomas let out a scratchy yawn, coughing a bit afterward. He forced himself to sit up, giving him a bad wave of nausea, but he had to read the letters at some point so he reached towards them.

Thankfully the Doctor placed them in his hands and told him that once he was done to eat something, Henry was going to bring him food in a bit. He left, leaving the Prince alone with the two letters.

Opening the first, he didn't know how to feel. Patrick was expressing his concern and hope for him, saying that he wished that once he got better they could talk some more. Thomas opted to not do that, sure his first conversation with the Count was pleasant but he didn't feel like being away from his Alexander once this illness faded away.

Then he opened the second and froze, it wasn't in the same style as the first.

It spoke of how much he desired and longed for Thomas’s sweet embrace, how he was awaiting his recovery so they could finally officiate their love in the eyes of God. The Prince was confused until he read one of the paragraphs, containing the sentence: ‘I wish that my proposal to you could be more proper, but I couldn’t wait another moment longer. I promise to get you the ring you deserve, I can’t wait to see it on your lovely finger.’

It was signed at the bottom with the very name that made Thomas’s heart skip a beat.

‘Love,  
Your fiancé Alexander’


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today but I wanted to show more of Maria thinking Alex is sus

Alexander was sitting on his bed, busy writing more letters for the Prince, knowing that he was receiving them as he received one back a few hours ago. Thomas of course wrote back his acceptance, pleading for him to try and visit him soon.

However, Alexander knew that he had to wait a few days until then, or else he’d catch the illness as well.

He was almost done, having only to sign his name before being interrupted by an insistent knock on the door. Calling out a “come in!” He expected to see George at the door reminding him to eat but instead was surprised to see one of the Princesses, Maria to be specific.

She had a conflicted look on her face before she stepped into the room, “Alexander Hamilton, correct?” She said.

He nodded as he stood up to bow, “Madame Maria,” he respectfully responded.

Then she smiled as if charmed by this.

After an awkward moment of silence, she asked, “may I sit down?” She was pointing at a chair, sitting down on it once he accepted.

“Is there something you want to discuss with me?” Alexander questioned, “I don’t believe I’ve spoken to you before, I mean, the only one of your family I’ve spoken to are...”

“My little brother and aunt, I know.”

He froze, not knowing exactly how she could be aware of that. She seemed to notice this and elaborated, “Thomas hasn’t kept your relationship with him private, not from me and our siblings at least. Our parents are most likely the only ones to not know about you two, which... I’m not exactly sure if I’m willing to keep up that charade.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow, “what are you insinuating?”

Maria sighed with a frown, her eyebrows furrowing at the sight of the letter on his bed. She then firmly said, "you're not going to be with him forever."

"Excuse me?"

"I mean... you're just philandering with him, he feels nothing for you, he’s just confused. I can’t encourage this relationship to go any further," she said coldly.

"Your highness, I have no idea what you're talking about. I care deeply about your brother and—“

A smug look made its way on the young Princess's face, "is that so? Because I've been told about all your little paramours that you’ve been sleeping around with, how am I to know you’re not going to leave my brother the moment you get bored with him?”

Alexander gulped back his retort, thinking the Princess might know about his plan for the crown. So instead he decided to calmly respond, "it's all in the past, I'm willing to let it go in favor of gaining the Prince’s love."

“I highly doubt that, just know that I will never accept you as his lover. I don’t trust you and neither does my brother James, he’s told me about the letters you’ve been sending to Thomas. We both know you’re just using him, so I suggest you break things off before anyone gets hurt.”

Oh if only she knew about his proposal...

“Well, I hope to prove you both wrong.”


	11. His Pretty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Smut  
> Also some pretty sad angst between Thomas and James

Thomas knew that he wasn't being responsible, his mother had ordered for him to give a message to the public once he recovered. He was planning on doing so but... he had gotten a bit... distracted.

So Alexander had kept his promise of reminding Thomas of their love, and well, one thing led to another to put it plainly. They were now both under the sheets of Alex's bed, kissing and embracing freely.

Thomas was laying underneath him, it wasn't really comfortable due their clothes having far too many layers underneath them. 

The Prince couldn't contain his giggles as he felt his fiancé slide his hand up his thigh and lower back, grumbling about how annoying the clothes were. Alexander gently asked him if they could strip in order to be more 'comfortable', which was answered when Thomas gave a coquettish nod and smile.

Giving him one last kiss, nipping his lip to tease as well, Alexander began to unbutton his over-shirt and undo his belt, throwing them aside. He was a bit hasty with his own clothes, but incredibly gentle when removing Thomas'.

Thomas bit his lip with flushed cheeks, adoring how pretty his fiancé's bare flesh looked in the soft candlelight of the room. Then an intriguing thought crossed his mind as Alex was about to slip his undergarments off, he stopped him with a hand on Alexander's wrist.

"Alexandre, hang on," he whispered with a coy look, Alex nervously froze.

Did he do something wrong?

Before he could panic or word-vomit, Thomas took his hand and kissed his palm, mumbling against it, "I have an idea," it made Alex's head spin from how much it aroused him.

"Go on," he said with a growing smile, loving how flustered Thomas looked when he started to explain. "I was thinking... Monsieur, as you've made me aware of your experience, I can expect you to be able to make love to me even with clothes on, non?"

Alexander chuckled deeply as he teased, "do you really want to test that out, my sweet Prince?" Thomas nodded eagerly, "Mhm!"

How adorable. 

"Does this not go against your morals?" He questioned as he caressed Thomas' bottom lip, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. "I don't count this as deflowering me, do you?" Thomas asked back, having the most innocent look in his eyes.

He was going to ruin Alex one of these days, "of course not! And don't forget, if we want to keep seeing each other we have to—"

"Stay quiet about this, I know. Just kiss me, damn you," Thomas pouted, being pleased when his love fulfilled his wish.

Something he notice about Thomas' kisses were how ambrosial his lips tasted, as well as his sweet tongue. Their lips moved slowly and sensually against each other, as if taking in just how amazing the other was. 

Thomas softly whined as their tongues touched, his mind going fuzzy when Alex began to rub his growing erection. "M-mon amour," he gasped out when they pulled apart, his lips spreading into a euphoric grin when he felt himself brush against Alexander's clothed penis.

He was pushed further into the mattress, his legs being wrapped around Alex's waist, making the intimate contact between them more frequent. His breath quickened as his fiancé began to slowly grind against him, pleasure coursing through his veins as Alex made slow, sweet love to him. 

It was made even better when Alexander kissed and sucked at the sensitive part of his neck, no doubt leaving the loveliest of marks. He can easily cover them up with makeup later so he didn't at all mind, especially when he heard him whisper, "I want to give you anything and everything you want..."

"Y-you've already done that, I-I love you so much..." Thomas responded weakly, laughing breathlessly as he threaded his fingers in Alexander's hair, his free hand going to rest on his love's lower back.

It was as if nothing could ever ruin this moment.

Then there was a loud knock at the door.  
_________________________________________ 

Standing in front of Alexander's room was the second youngest Prince, James Madison. He had a conflicted expression as he kept raising and lowering his hand as if contemplating whether or not he should do what he planned.

Thomas wouldn't believe him in a million years if he told him the truth, he would be better off staying silent but he couldn't do that to his dearest brother. So he gathered up the courage and knocked, hearing a familiar voice gasp behind the door and sounds of panicked moving and whispers.

He almost considered just walking away, not sure if he wanted to know what had been happening in the room. However, as soon as he was about to turn around, the door was opened by Thomas who looked to be in an extremely flustered state.

James' voice was caught in his throat as he saw strange marks of discoloration around Thomas's neck, the loose robe he had grabbed in a haste hid the marks pathetically. He might as well had just walked out in the nude and James would have the same look of disbelief on his face.

He quickly cleared his throat, looking around awkwardly. Suddenly he caught sight of the very man he needed to talk about, Hamilton, sitting at the edge of his bed with an annoyed expression on his face.

"James!" Thomas greeted with a nervous smile, "how did you know I was here?" James had checked his room earlier to find that he wasn't there, it was common sense to know he had been here instead.

"We need to talk," James uttered, glancing between his brother and the bastard that was glaring at him. He flushed red in embarrassment as he added, "in private, of course."

Thomas nodded and gestured to the walk-in closet, "would that be suitable?"

James begrudgingly agreed as he dragged his brother into it, trying his hardest to not look at Hamilton as he shut the door behind them.

"Is something wrong?" Thomas asked, looking on edge.

His brother hesitated, trying to answer him, "well... you see..."

"Oh, you've read our letters haven't you?" Thomas guessed with a frown, his heart rate speeding up as James nodded. Then he uttered in a voice that made James' heartbreak, "th-those were supposed to be private..."

"You need to know something about Hamilton," James said firmly, well as firm as he could be with his brother. He felt an ache in his chest as he saw the confused look on Thomas' face, "you see... he's not who you think he is..."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's been lying to you."

"What?"

James flinched as he heard the sudden sharpness in Thomas's tone, this was going to be hard. "H-he's poor, well at most he's a common man. Not the Duke he said he was, he's just a womanizer that's looking for someone to mess with."

The room was silent for a moment, James was expecting Thomas to feel humiliated or even furious with Hamilton for his lies.

What he got was so much worse in his opinion.

"I don't believe you," he finally replied, "but even if that's true, why should I care?"

"Thomas you can't be serious!" James exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Patrick Henry is a perfectly good man with money, yet here you are, submitting to some common man who wouldn't do a thing for our family!"

"I don't care about his money, James!" Thomas retorted, "Alexandre doesn't owe us a thing, his love means more to me than money ever will!"

James shook his head disapprovingly, "Thomas you need understand—"

"No, you need to understand! How could you possibly understand how I feel?! I love him!" The older boy snapped, glaring down at his brother.

As much as he hated to say it, he had to scare him into listening, "I cannot bring myself to let this continue, I need to tell mother about this." He should've chosen a different tactic, as he knew he made a mistake when he saw the enraged look in Thomas' eyes.

"You swore to never tell her about this!" Thomas yelled, grabbing James's arm aggressively as if to keep him from leaving. "You might as well say you're now my enemy by saying this. If you even breathe a word to her, I will never forgive you!"

"I haven't promised you a thing! What the hell has he been putting in your head, if he wanted you why would he be so secretive about everything?!" James shouted back as he attempted to yank his arm back.

Thomas answered in a quieter tone, "I'm certain there are reasons behind it; we just want our relationship to be private, there's nothing wrong about that."

James pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache starting to form. How could his brother be so stupid, but then a thought crossed his mind, so he simply asked, "Thomas, what do you think would've happened if Martha or Maria had been inheriting the throne instead of you?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Don't you think it's a little suspicious he's pursuing you and not one of them—"

Thomas interjected with, "are you insinuating that he's after the throne?!" his brother nodded as if he fully believed it.

"That's not true... it can't be true, he loves me... he loves me..." he desperately tried to convince him, but James wasn't listening.

"Does he even tell you that he loves you?" James asked, looking straight into his brother's eyes. 

The way that Thomas hesitated told him everything, especially when he ignored the question, "he's so tender with me James, if only you knew the sweet things he'd say to me—"

"Answer the question Thomas," James pushed, trying to prove his point.

"He doesn't say it out loud but he shows it!"

James couldn't stop the cold laugh from escaping his mouth, gesturing to the marks on Thomas' neck, "oh really? So him pleasing you is enough to prove that, I see," he mocked.

"We've been intimate!" Thomas snapped, not realizing what he said until he saw James' horrified expression.

"For God's sake, you've slept with him?!"

Thomas shook his head, "no! Well not exactly, but doesn't that prove my point?"

"What point are you talking about?"

"That he loves me!"

James was bewildered at first, before finally understanding Thomas's naive mindset, "Thomas are you that dense?! You don't need to love someone to have sex with them!"

"I-I don't believe that," Thomas firmly stated.

"Your beliefs are going to lead to your ruin one day, and I know exactly who will be the cause of it," James gestured out of the door, making his brother glared at him.

As if to prove just how much he 'loved' Alexander, he declared, "if ever necessary, I would gladly go to my ruin for him. Now please leave. I want alone time with my fiancé."

‘Okay that's it, now he's just trying to piss me off,’ James thought to himself with anger.

Then he realized the choice of words his brother used, ‘fiancé’?

"He's proposed to you...?" James said with wide eyes, feeling terrified as he saw the proud look on his brother's face.

"He has, he may not have a ring but he has my heart. You can't change the fact that we're destined to be together, it's simply fated, James."

"I need to tell, mother will straighten you out from these delusions of yours."

Thomas finally cried out, "I’ve always wanted to fall in love, James! Why are you trying so desperately to kill my dreams—”

“Because that’s all it is, Thomas! A dream, a stupid, unrealistic reality you’ve created in your head to believe that any man would ever want you for more than just your body!”

They were both stunned by his words, each reacting differently.

James shook his head as he whispered, “I-I didn’t mean that, T-Tommy I didn’t mean that, you know I didn’t mean it!” He reached out to touch Thomas’s cheek, which had tears streaming down it.

He had always been sensitive about the topic of his body and looks, especially because of how openly people spoke of their attraction to him. How much they desired to ‘have’ or ‘ruin’ him, purely because he had a pretty face and a daintier body than most.

Thomas choked back his sob when he cracked out, “I hate you...” he pushed past him, ignoring his apologizes and pleads for him to listen.

He walked out of the closet and immediately fell into his fiancé’s embrace, sobbing openly into his chest. James walked out next, looking regretful as he watched his trembling brother.

Hamilton then made it worse for James by saying, “I suggest you take your leave, your highness, you’ve made him upset enough.”

The smug smirk on his face made James want to strangle him, especially when he looked back down at Thomas with a softer look, whispering sweet nothings to him.

Telling him more of his pretty lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to show James being a bit more hostile than in my original writing of this, but for good reason of course. Also if ur wondering why he’s so disapproving of this now vs earlier it’s because he and the others thought thomas was being his hopeless romantic self about his “feelings” for Alexander and they figured it would be nothing but a short fling between them
> 
> Plz comment ur thoughts/opinions down below!!


	12. The Ugly Truth

“Your highness, what are you reading over there?” Lady Maria Cosway asked, seeing the young Prince giggling over a letter in his hands.

He shrugged innocently, “oh nothing,” he didn’t notice Lady Margarita peeking her head over his shoulder, she then let out a loud gasp as she clasped her hands over her mouth.

Before he could react, she snatched the letter out of his hands and alerted the girls, “it’s a love letter! And it’s not even from his fiancé!” Thomas blushed in embarrassment as he barked out, “give it back, Peggy!”

Lady Elisabeth grabbed the letter before he could, looking over it quickly as she questioned, “you have a lover we didn’t know about?” He shook his head quickly in response.

The three Ladies knew he was lying, they helped serve him since he was five, they knew him like the back of their hands. “We won’t tell, we swear,” Maria promised, taking his hands into hers.

He didn’t notice the tears that were pricking at the sides of his eyes, possibly from his fear of being found out. “P-promise...?” He stuttered, his hands trembling in hers.

They all nodded, sitting around him as he wiped his eyes. He began to tell them the tale of his whirlwind romance with the common man, Alexander Hamilton. They were a little shocked to hear that his aunt had unknowingly hired a common man as her secretary, and were even concerned as he described how the man was courting him.

The room was silent for a bit, before Elisabeth spoke in a quiet voice, “do you love him, or are you in love with him?” He raised an eyebrow, not understanding what she meant.

“I mean do you just love him or are you actually in love with the man, to the point where you want to marry him,” Elisabeth explained, he responded with the latter without hesitation.

She smiled warmly at him as she said, “then I see no reason to not support you,” she then kissed the top of his head affectionately.

“I agree,” Maria added, “as long as he loves you for you, we won’t against it.”

“And we’re happy that you’re experiencing love!” Quipped Peggy, who excitedly hopped onto her feet, nearly falling due to her high heels.

Elisabeth stood up as well as she proclaimed, “I say we celebrate this union! How about we invite the General over and have sweets, I can even convince him to sneak us some wine.”

The Prince smiled joyfully, ecstatic that for once he wasn’t being judged for falling in love. Then he remembered something else, “oh right! Before we do that, can one of you do me a favor?”

“I’ll do whatever it is, you girls get busy with our little party,” Peggy offered, being given a folded letter.

“Whatever you do, don’t stop and make sure my mother doesn’t see you. This letter is very important, just get it to the messenger as soon as possible, alright?” Thomas ordered.

She nodded and was sent on her way.  
_____________________________________________

“He’s been what?!” Queen Abigail shrieked.

Prince James was standing in front of her and his father, who looked equally as shocked. “H-he’s been in an intimate relationship with Hamilton, and he even claims that they’re betrothed...” James admitted, his head facing the ground.

He had warned his brother, even threatened him by saying he would tell. But, Thomas didn’t listen, and now James had to tell them what he knew. He was doing it for Thomas’ own good, at least... that’s what he told himself.

She let out an enraged scream, pulling at her brunette curls furiously. In a blind rage, she left the room in quick steps, her husband following her as he tried to calm her down.

James followed them with a dull ache in his chest, it was guilt. He knew Thomas would understand why he did this one day, if only he wasn’t so foolish to push James to this point.

The Queen stopped in front of his door, slamming it open, clearly scaring Thomas and his two friends.

"You vile, shameless whore!" Thomas flinched as he heard this, gasping in fright at the dark look in her eyes. He quickly covered his neck with his hands, fearing that the possible sight of the marks would make everything worse.

He swore he could see James peeking from the door, his heart broke as he realized what was happening: James had told on him.

His father gestured for the girls to leave, which they quickly did after Abigail threatened to fire them for their incompetence. Leaving Thomas completely alone to face his mother’s wrath, which terrified him above everything else.

Thomas covered his ears, still being able to hear his mother's voice beginning to taunt his views, making everything he tried to believe sound idiotic. James meanwhile, stayed silent and simply looked at him with some sort of pity.

It only made him want to strangle his younger brother.

"For God’s sake boy, did you think you'd run off with that wretch once we said no?! Elopement would be nothing but shame on our family, do you wish to throw us all into a scandal?" She snapped, grabbing one of Thomas's ears and twisting it harshly, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You're betrothed to one of the most important men in Russia yet, you decided to be carried off like some... some gypsy girl! I should've known better than to give the crown to my floozy of a son, and I bet that boy is only seeking your hand for that title."

Thomas desperately looked to his father for help, but King John simply looked down with a deepening frown on his face. Abigail noticed this and scowled, hissing, "don't you dare think he'll help you out of this. Do you have any idea what your little rendezvous could’ve cost our family?"

"I-I..." the prince stuttered, breathing shakily.

“You could have cost us not only our reputation but the relationship between our Kingdom and Russia! We had this betrothal planned out to unite us, yet here you are, whoring yourself out to a man you barely know! Everything I did to save our family from debt would’ve been wasted on you lusting after a bastard who doesn’t even want you, and God forbid the Count finds out about this!”

As if on time, another person stepped into the room, the French General, Lafayette. He was gripping the arm of Peggy, who gave an apologetic look to the Prince. Lafayette looked pitiful, but he needed to follow the Queen’s orders no matter what.

He quietly said, “your majesty, she was sent to give this message, it’s a letter meant for Patrick Henry.” He seemed to be avoiding Thomas’s gaze, instead of focusing on the Queen’s confused expression.

John took it and read it out loud, much to Thomas’ dismay.

“Dearest Henry,

How it pains me to inform you in such a way, especially after not even speaking to you about this. I must refuse our engagement, we had no say in it either way so see this as not only you set me free, but yourself as well.

All misunderstandings between us shall end, forget all of this and please, forgive me.

I have fallen for another man who I cannot live without, he is the Angel sent to me by the good Lord as if he were a gift after all my sufferings. It is because of this that I can’t be your husband.

It isn’t you that I wish to marry, it is him.

Sincerely,  
Prince Dauphin Thomas”

Abigail inhaled sharply as if containing her anger. She then uttered in a detached tone, "I mustn’t dare acknowledge you as my son... you're nothing but a stain on our family’s name, how could God have cursed me with a disgusting jezebel for a son."

Thomas flinched, a sob escaping his throat as she said this so calmly. His chest ached horribly and he felt sick to his stomach, it was only made worse when his mother gave Lafayette an order, “I want him out of the palace, help him pack his things, he will be sent to one of his aunt’s households until further notice.”

He once again looked to his father, “p-papa, please! T-tell her no, she can’t do this to me!”

Instead of taking his side as he expected, his father sided with his mother, “how could you do this to us? You know how delicate our reputation already is, and until your mother forgives you...” he paused, as if it pained him to say it, “you will be out of the line-of-succession.”

“What?!” Thomas yelled, shaking his head desperately, “mother please, reconsider!”

She ignored him, walking out of his room with her head held high. His father cast him one more disappointed look before following her out, completely shattering Thomas.

James walked towards him and tried to whisper words of comfort to him, but Thomas refused them. He stood and cried out, “you told them, didn’t you?!” James winced before nodding.

“It was for your own good,” he mumbled.

“Really? For my good, well I hope to remember that when you’re here with the crown of France on your head instead of mine. And you say it’s for my good, not yours...” Thomas said coldly as he pointed towards the door, signaling for James to leave.

Which he thankfully did, leaving him alone with the General and Peggy. He asked for them to help him pack, knowing that his mother wasn’t planning on giving him much time.

He needed to alert Alexander of this as soon as possible, so getting this done was a must. Unfortunately, Lafayette told him that he was going to escort him outside to wait for his carriage to take him away, meaning he had no way of telling his fiancé of what just occurred.

It was as if the entire world was against him at this moment, and all because of him falling in love...


	13. Leaving Versailles

Thomas couldn't hold in his sobs and hiccups as he was lead to the carriage, the French General was holding his belongings while his Ladies-in-Waiting was following close behind him. They were speaking to him in French, trying their best to make him stop crying but it was no use.

He was devastated, humiliated even! It was going to be no secret that he was gone from the Palace, they'd find out once he didn't show up to the Court. Just imagining the rumors that would spread made him cry even harder, he wiped his eyes desperately, not wanting anyone else to hear his vulnerable state.

This was the worst day of his life, he was being sent off to one of his aunt's households because his parents couldn't bear to look at him. This was all James' fault! If he had only kept his mouth shut, Thomas would've been perfectly happy with his sweet Alexander, but alas, James felt as though he was being the hero by revealing the scandalous relationship to their parents...

If he could, Thomas would punch him straight in the jaw for what he did to him.

He was out of the line-of-succession until his mother 'forgave him'. It was unbelievable, unheard of even! 

Without thinking he let out an enraged yell, staggering in his step while gripping his head. This startled his friends, as they all stopped and watched in concern as he fell to his knees, sobbing loudly while covering his face.

Lady Maria sighed and forced him to stand up again, his knees were shaking and his entire body felt weak. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to stay more than anything. He heard about what went on in those households, the girls gave keys to the men who worked in the household... and God knows what would happen if they got ahold of him.

"Your highness, you must calm down. I'm sure it'll be worse in your head than in reality," she quietly told him, hooking her arm in his as she leads him to the steps of the carriage.

The coachman gave him a kind look as he helped him up onto the carriage, following him inside were his Ladies-in-Waiting. His belongings were placed inside by the coachman after Gilbert handed them to him, he didn't bring much, just personal items of value to him.

The three girls sat together on one side while Thomas sat alone on the other, as they decided that he needed some space. He curled up in the corner of the small space, hiding his face with his knees. He was exhausted from how much he had been crying, his eyes stung and he had a horrible headache.

The carriage door shut, signaling that they were about to leave... but then the door opened again. Thomas lifted his head to look at it, strangely though, it wasn't open? He glanced at the girls who had looks of shock on their faces, he turned his head and gasped out.

Alexander in all his glory was sitting right next to him, having come in through the opposite door when they weren't looking. "A-Alexandre?!" Thomas uttered, having a finger placed on his lips and a soft, "shhh, sweetness."

The Ladies giggled to themselves as they watched this exchange, understanding that the common man wasn't supposed to be here with them. It was when the carriage finally got moving did Alexander speak, "I got permission to live in one of the Dowager Duchess's households, perhaps even the same one as you."

Thomas could barely speak, still so surprised yet happy at the same time. So Maria answered for him, "Thomas was sent to live in the house in Marseille, he's to be one of her many wards."

"Looks like we share the same household, my love," Alexander confirmed as he pulled Thomas close to him, who finally stuttered out, "I-I love you!" Before kissing him hard on the lips, the Ladies looked to the side or fanned themselves in amusement.

"Can't you boys wait until we fall asleep?" Peggy teased as she covered her eyes. "Ignore us!" Thomas pouted as he received soft kisses on the neck, it felt like so long since he felt this affection.

In reality, it had probably been only two days since they last saw each other but to Thomas, it felt like two centuries. Keeping his hands off of Alexander was the last thing he wanted to do, so he could barely care if his friends were uncomfortable (he'd apologize to them later anyways).

They spend the next few hours whispering to each other in Latin, having found it a mutual language between them. Thomas swore that it sent a shiver down his spine just listening to Alexander speak the erotic language, but he made Alex blush when he purred, "amabo te in perpetuum."

Thankfully the girls fell asleep, leaving them to be more open about their affection. Alright, maybe making out in a carriage wasn't the classiest thing in the world but... it was just so romantic to Thomas, if they were alone it'd be better but he'll take what he can get.

They let their hands wander freely and their lips touched any bit of exposed skin, as it declaring it fair game. It made Thomas feel almost lightheaded as his fiancé kissed him breathlessly, only separating to whisper, "so beautiful," as he ran his fingers through Thomas's curls.

"You're beautiful too," Thomas whispered back, pecking the corner of his lips.

Alexander cocked an eyebrow, "I haven't heard that one before," the blush on his cheeks practically confirmed that he was telling the truth.

"You are beautiful, it's one of the first things I noticed about you," Thomas admitted, "especially your gorgeous eyes, I got lost in them the moment you came up to me."

He was surprised by how flustered his fiancé got, before he could tease him about it he was pulled into another deep kiss, softly moaning from it. They had to keep quiet, as to not disturb the girls from their slumber. However, it became hard as Alexander began to explore his mouth with his tongue, making it nearly impossible for Thomas to be quiet.

Alex couldn't help but notice just how sloppy a kisser Thomas was, it was charming in a weird way. He was inexperienced, as strange as it was, they had kissed so many times that he would’ve expected the Prince to be an expert by now.

When they pulled away to breathe, Thomas bit his lip in a teasing way, “je veux que tu sois dans ma bouche, je veux te plaire comme tu as plaisir.” Alexander took a moment to translate it, freezing up as he understood the Prince’s desire.

Arousal only sparked inside him as Thomas ran his fingertips along his groin, whispering against his ear, “I’ll do my best to satisfy you.” He chuckled deeply as he whispered back, “not here of course, once we learn of our living quarters, correct?”

“Mhm,” Thomas nodded, lightly tugging at Alexander’s cravat in a flirtatious manner, “Promise you’ll visit my bed chambers?”

“What if you share a bedroom with others?”

Thomas shrugged, “we’ll find our alone time every so often, I’m sure they’ll understand.”

The lovers embraced once more, sharing quick pecks and mumbling sweet nothings to each other...

The Prince had been so distracted by their activities that he forgot to mention his predicament, he was off the throne of France. Then again, why would Alexander care that much? It meant that they’d have more time to themselves, he’d receive so much more of Alexander’s love and intimacies.

Why should he spoil the moment with such silly news?


	14. The Household of Marseille

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in awhile!! I had really bad writer's block and trying to figure out where the story will go with this rewrite

"Oh Thomas, sweetheart!" His aunt exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck, almost making him fall back from the force.

Alexander was standing behind him and said with a bow, "it's an honor to meet you, Madame Smith. I've only been in the company of your nephew for just a few hours and he's been an absolute delight, I believe he gets it from you."

She placed a hand over her chest, saying, "what a sweet gentleman you are," then she lightly pinched Thomas's cheek, teasing, "it's a shame that you're marrying someone other than this lovely young man."

The lovers shared a knowing glance, the younger cracking a smile before giggling, "if only, aunt Mary, if only." He brushed his curls to the side before asking, "may I be escorted to my room, and am I sharing it with others?"

His aunt sighed, "always so polite, " then continued in a cheerful tone, "and yes you are! I figured that someone as chaste and sweet as you wouldn't mind sharing with cousins."

Thomas held back his cringe, hating the idea of not having privacy once again... He thought he was past this when he stopped sharing a room with James in his younger years. "That's quite alright with me!" he lied, smiling brightly.

It didn't help when he heard Alexander snort behind him, his ladies in waiting weren't much help either as they hid their giggles under their hands. All of them deserved a good kick in the shin, but once again, Thomas was a decent actor so his aunt didn't notice anything.

"Come now, darling," she cooed as if he were a child, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards one of the smaller estates, "ill have the servants put your things away and then we can share a cup of tea in the dining room. I'm sure Rosaline will be happy to see you, it's been... How many years again?"

"Almost eight, I believe," Thomas answered with a tired look.

Although the idea of seeing his cousin sounded rather nice, from his memory, she was a sweet soul and an excellent piano player. She was about a year younger than him, with blonde locks, blue eyes, and skin as pale as milk...

He had vague memories of calling her 'milk face', which almost made him laugh as he was led to his shared bedroom. He was followed by his friends and Alexander, when he turned to glance at them he was winked at by his lover, making him blush.

Damn Alexander and his natural charm!

The sound of a door opening drew his attention away from this, then he heard the high-pitched squeals from what he can only guess was teenage girls. Alexander mumbled behind him, "you poor soul," as if proving his point, Thomas was grabbed by two young girls and practically yanked inside the room.

He was barely able to identify the two as his younger twin cousins, he hadn't seen them since they were infants. Isabella and Sophia, they shared the same curly black locks and copper skin. He remembered how much they would cry and scream for attention during the times he visited them in their infant days.

They appeared to be almost four years old now, making him worried that he was sharing a room with toddlers. Fortunately, his aunt told him, "don't worry, they're just visiting their older sister Marianne! I wouldn't stick you in a room with children as young as them."

He was relieved to hear this. At least now he'd be able to spend time with his Alexander without feeling guilty or weird about it with his young cousins around. Sophia was excitedly babbling to him about whatever while her sister kept poking and prodding at Thomas's clothes.

Thomas found himself feeling a warmth inside him, perhaps it was the knowledge that one day he'd have children like this to raise and play around with... He couldn't help but look back at Alexander, who was leaning against the doorframe as his aunt explained to him what he'd be doing as her Secretary.

How could one look so handsome by just standing there?

His Ladies-in-Waiting joined him, which made him feel more at home. It wasn't the palace he was born and raised in but, it was close enough for now. Especially since he and his sweet fiance will be able to have more alone time compared to when he was still at the palace!

It was enough to make him swoon, just the idea of laying next to Alexander every single night... It did something to his heart. Maybe James was right about him being a hopeless romantic, it would be the first thing the boy was correct about.

"Thomas!" an accented voice cried out, he figured out who it was and replied in a bored tone, "milk-face."

The pretty French girl pouted her lip as she stepped in front of her cousin, placing her hands on her hips before saying in a sarcastic tone, "wow it's so nice to be greeted with such enthusiasm!"

He rolled his eyes with a small smile, taking his cousin into a tight hug. She was still as weird as ever, her delicate looks were always going to be deceiving to every man she meets.

Maybe living here wouldn't be too bad...  
________________________________________

"So who is he?" Rosaline teased, but Thomas didn't understand who she was referring to.

"Who's who?" he questioned.

They were both laying on his bed, it wasn't nearly as big as his old one but then again, his old one was huge even for him. Rosaline was laying on a pillow while Thomas was leaning against the headboard.

Rosaline rolled her sapphire blue eyes, "short, dark, and handsome." Thomas almost laughed but held it in, replying, "why do you want to know?"

She shrugged, "I thought about making a move on him, just wanted to make sure you weren't into him or anything..." Thomas's eye twitched, there was no way in hell he was letting something like that happen.

"Yeah maybe don't do that," he said with an annoyed look.

His cousin gasped, "is someone jealous! Or have you made a move on him before I could get the chance, and here I thought you were a servant of Minerva or something?"

"It's a long story, Rosie," Thomas grumbled with flushed cheeks.

“I'm listening!”

Thomas bit his cheek, knowing that it was going to take a while to summarize everything. So he started to explain to her in a hushed voice, fearing the possibility of his aunt overhearing. He could tell she was shocked from the way she gasped or concerned when she had to stop herself from speaking.

“-Next thing I know, I'm off the throne and sent off to live here to ‘teach me a lesson’. But the good thing is my Alexander is living here as well with us! He promised to visit during the intimate hours of the night...”

Rosaline blinked a few times, coughing awkwardly before saying, “well, that's certainly a tale I wasn't expecting to hear.”

She brushed blonde strands of her hair to the side, mumbling, “it's also a predicament we must take care of...” Thomas shrugged when she said this.

“It's not that big of a deal, Rosie. Besides, I could be going through far worse right now. I'm sure that my mother will get over it someday, or my father will change his mind in a few days and beg for me to come back.”

He wasn't being honest, he didn't know whether or not his father would do such a thing. He had been so angry with him, no not angry... Disappointed. His father looked so upset when he found out that he was indulging himself in intimacies with Alexander.

All he could do for now is pray for forgiveness, from both his parents and the good lord. The number of sins he had committed in the past few weeks, was enough to send him straight to hell.

“I'll help you.”

“What?”

“Well, I and the older girls will help you hide this relationship of yours. I've never seen you so happy, then again we haven't seen each other in years but still! You look so excited just talking about the man, I'm grateful that you have finally found your other half,” bless Rosaline and her kindness.

Overwhelmed with happiness, Thomas threw his arms around Rosaline and both of them fell back on his mattress. They were giggling childishly and hugging tightly, it was very much needed by the young teen.

He finally found someone who truly understood how he felt.


End file.
